The Break they've been waiting for
by Meya-the-AWESOME-priestest13
Summary: Toshiro and Momo need a break after being apart and not seeing each other that much.The Gotei 13 Decides to have a vacation to the human world and stay for a full 24 hours.What will happen?Will make Gin and Ran fanfic if you review enough!


Hitsuhina story one shot

Toshiro point of view

As usual Matsumoto barged into my office while me and Momo were talking...about our relationship and how we need a break to fix it.

We hadn't been spending as much time together as we both wanted I was lucky to see Momo three times a week for only fifteen minutes.

I know very sad but I'm supposed to be cold Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro which most of the time I am.

"Speak of the devil..." I say under my breathe which Momo elbows me in the ribs for.

"Oh hi Rangiku-san!" Hinamori say's in her cheery voice and smiles at Matsumoto warmly.

"Matsumoto what is it this time?"

"Taicho have you read your letter yet?The one about all Gotei 13 going to the human world and staying for a full day!"What!This was me and Momo's chance to spend time together.

I grabbed a letter I had just got and scanned it... we were defiantly staying for a day in the human world and got a unlimited credit card at the mall and got to choose which person we shared rooms with.I already knew who Matsumoto was choosing was obvious and no one except for Matsumoto and Hinamori knew who I was going to choose...hell people probably think I'm going to take a room all to myself.

"Well I think this is going to be exciting...you better not pull anything Matsumoto!" Which I earn a smirk from said woman.

Next Day

Momo P.O.V

I grabbed onto Toshiro's hand while we were walking in the many cool things to take home and so many clothes I wanted to try on.

I dragged Toshiro into Claire's which he gave me a glare sense he hates the store with a passion.

"Hey I will drag you to a more girly store if you don't quit the glares!We can go to Hot Topic in just a minute but if you don't quit I will take you to Victoria's Secret and we will stay there for a hour!"

He gawked at me then pouted.

"You don't have to be so mean about it Momo...Jeez just get your stuff then we can go some where else!"

I smiled at Toshiro as he eyed red rose pins with black trimming.

"Want me to get those?"I say this as I point at them with my free hand.

"Sure if you want to I think it looks better on you than these other things plus we are going salsa dancing after swimming in the hotel pool."Toshiro said with a grin.

He knows I love Salsa dancing but the thing is we need to get bathing suits so when we headed to Hot Topic Toshiro found the most perfect bikini for me.

But...the problem was the fact it was very showy and I guess he just didn't care if it was showy because it was perfect for my personality.

The top had the design of cherry blossoms of the color peach but the back ground was a bright bottoms were shorts but very short with swords on the sides with cherry blossoms on them too but with a blue back ground(A/N Making it up as I go sorry if I'm screwing up badly!).

"You have to get that Momo you have to or else we are so not going salsa dancing."Toshiro said behind one point Toshiro found some kind of swin trunks with ice all over them(A/N Obviously!).After we got the done with shopping we went back to the hotel with our new clothes and devices.I changed into my dress that was red but strapless and then got into my red 1in high heels my hair I decided I would let it down but I called Rangiku to the room and asked her to style it for me, was curled to ringlets unlike Toshiro who had slicked his hair back with hair gel.

Toshiro P.O.V

I put on a button up shirt and rolled the sleeves to my elbows and put on black slacks to match the crystal blue in the and Momo didn't have the time to go swimming in the pool here we decided to go swimming after our salsa dancing.

I just have to say one thing.

I will never regret that night because it was one of the best nights I will ever have.

We went to the club and danced for a long time finally took a break and got some the sudden Momo cuddled up to my side and kissed my neck a few times until I turned to her and kissed her,after kissing for a few minutes we pulled away.

"I think we should get back."Momo said with a dazed look in her eyes.

"I think so too once we get there you want to go out to the pool?"

"Sure then I guess we can carry on."

OOOooo.40 minutes later Momo P.O.

Once we got our swimming suits on we went to the pool.I was a bit more eager so I was the first one.

I should have not waited **right** by the swimming next minute I was falling into the water.

When I resurfaced I glared at a smirking Toshiro.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya get over here right **now**!"I yelled He being the brainiac he is swam away but I caught up by tackling him which he squirmed out of my grasp barely until I grabbed...oh crap his hair.

"Momo Hinamori I am so getting payback!"I let go and swam for my life.

Sadly he caught me grabbed my waist pulled me to him until we were chest to chest.

"Momo you are so lucky I love you so much."Toshiro said as he kissed me.

This time the kiss was filled with love and passion instead of lust and need.

When we pulled away I gaze him a look that I never have given anyone but him.

Love and want.

"Shiro-chan I think we should finish this in the hotel room."I gave him a chaste kiss.

"Do you want to Momo?We don't have to..."He gave me a sincere look and tightened his grip on my waist giving me a hug.

"I'm ready and I want to do you want to Shiro-chan or are you not ready yet?"Toshiro looks me in the eyes with a small smile but serious and concerned eyes.

"Momo I want to because I love you and I'm ready as long as you are."Toshiro kissed me sweetly.

We got out of the pool and head to the hotel room we dried off and put on some pajama's.

All I have to say is the next morning I woke up the next morning next the man I love naked and full of love.

That night we made love.

* * *

><p>Alright so I didn't put serious details with the whole love making cause of the fact that this one shot is T RATED!Just serious flirting and saying they did something and that is it!I hoped you enjoyed my one shot sorry if there were mistakes...When I came back to work on the last bit a lot was messed up for some reason.<p> 


End file.
